


The Usual

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Submissive Reita (the GazettE), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita is spending the evening at Aoi's place, which takes them down a familiar road. Aoi knows exactly what Reita enjoys, and Reita isn't shy about asking.





	The Usual

"Fuck, Aoi, so good."

Reita was lying on his back on the couch, legs spread and bent at the knees, gripping the armrest underneath his head as he moaned in abandon, naked in all his glory. Between his legs was a head of dark hair, Aoi's fingers dug into Reita's soft thighs as his tongue stroked Reita's cleft in slow movements, coaxing more sounds of pleasure out of him.

Aoi circled his tongue around the rim of Reita's hole, and Reita reached down with one hand to bury it in Aoi's hair, gripping it tightly as he arched his back, lips parting around another moan. Aoi's eyes were closed in concentration as he lapped at the puckered entrance, paying close attention to Reita's reactions and the way his fingers tightened in his hair when he moved his tongue just right.

He licked and slurped, pausing occasionally to kiss Reita's cheeks reverently, carefully closing his lips over the hole from time to time, even dipping his tongue just past the first ring of muscles, and Reita was damn near writhing on the couch, his dick hard and jutting up, glistening slightly with precum at the tip.

Aoi pulled away and opened his eyes so he could grab the lube from the floor, grinning at Reita's soft whine at the loss of pleasure, quickly coating a couple of fingers and circling them around his entrance. The first finger slid in with little resistance, and Reita groaned and spread his legs wider, inviting it deeper. Aoi complied, leaning down to kiss Reita's taint, pressing down on it with his tongue and delighting in the way Reita's insides fluttered and tightened around his finger.

When he had two moving inside him at a steady pace, Aoi raised his head to look down at Reita, making sure he had his attention before he spoke. "Would you like it rough and degrading, or sweet and gentle, my love?"

Reita shot Aoi a tired smile, a familiar glint in his eye that Aoi recognised immediately. "I'll have the usual, please."

Aoi nodded and slipped his fingers out of Reita, not even bothering with the third one, quickly unbuckling his belt and pushing his jeans down past his hips. Once his cock was out and he had coated it generously in lube, he knelt on the couch and shuffled so he was leaning over Reita, holding himself up with one hand and gripping his cock with the other, positioning himself properly.

Reita grunted in discomfort as Aoi pushed into him, he was thicker and longer than his fingers, and Reita wasn't stretched enough to take him without moderate pain. Aoi grinned, making no move to slow down, not until he was buried to the hilt inside Reita, who whimpered softly and bit his lip. He crossed his wrists above his head, and Aoi took the hint, gripping them in one hand and pinning them down against the armrest, Reita responding with a low hum of appreciation.

Aoi gave him a minute to adjust to the sensations of being filled before he started moving, fucking Reita with quick snaps of his hips, listening to the sounds he was making. "Does it hurt?" Reita nodded, and Aoi leaned down until his lips touched his ear, grinning as he nipped at the lobe. "But you love it. Fucking whore."

Reita moaned in response to the name-calling, his blush deepening, though he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, not even when Aoi raised his upper body and closed his free hand around his throat, holding Reita down against the couch. "You're just a filthy little painslut, aren't you?"

Aoi's grip around his throat tightened, and Reita could no longer respond verbally, so he settled for wrapping his legs around Aoi's waist and moaning as best he could, eyes rolling back as Aoi's thrusts grew deeper. Soon, Aoi was fucking him hard into the couch, and Reita was whimpering and moaning, going light-headed from the limited supply of oxygen to his brain, wiggling as though he were trying to get out of Aoi's grip and moaning when it tightened.

Aoi was losing himself to the pleasure, so he let go of Reita's throat, instead holding himself up as he focused all his energy on thrusting hard into Reita. Now that he was no longer being choked, Reita started moaning Aoi's name, calling out for him as the combination of pleasure and pain drove him closer and closer to the edge. "That's it, moan for me, show me what a dirty whore you are."

Reita's noises picked up at that, and Aoi grinned, keeping him pinned down as he bucked his hips, chasing his orgasm. He groaned as he came, hips stuttering to a halt, and he emptied his balls into Reita, who tightened the grip of his legs around his waist to keep him in place, moaning as he was filled to the brim.

When he was done, Aoi got up without a word and headed for the kitchen, wiping his dick with a paper towel and pulling his trousers back up, going to grab a beer from the fridge. Reita was left panting on the couch, still rock hard, pulse roaring in his ears, whimpering softly as Aoi's cum trickled out of his ass. He slowly lowered his legs, straightening them out, though he kept his arms above his head, just focusing on catching his breath for the time being.

He looked up when Aoi returned from the kitchen, sipping his beer nonchalantly, feigning surprise when he spotted Reita in more or less the same position on the couch. "You're still here? What, waiting for payment or something?"

Reita shuddered and bit his lip, meeting Aoi's gaze with pleading eyes. "Please, I wanna cum."

"You wanna cum, too? Fucking demanding little brat." Aoi sneered and took a swig of his beer. "And what, you reckon you deserve it?"

Reita squirmed in his spot, Aoi's hard eyes were boring into him, scrutinising him, and his cock twitched eagerly. "Please, you made me so hard."

"Are you saying it's my fault, now?" Aoi stepped closer, keeping his eyes on Reita, his own expression somewhere between cold and annoyed, though it took some effort to keep it that way. "I think you're just an insatiable cumslut who loves having his ass gaped way too much."

"I am, I'm a filthy whore," Reita said, nodding eagerly.

"Well if you're gonna go and do something as pathetic as getting hard from being fucked, don't you deserve to suffer?" Still, Aoi walked up to the couch and shifted the bottle over to his left hand, reaching down to grip Reita's cock in his right. Reita's lips parted, and he arched up into Aoi's touch, his eyes closing as moans spilled from his lips.

"Please," he said, nearly whining as Aoi started stroking him expertly, knowing exactly how to angle his wrist and move his hand to bring Reita to the edge, except Reita couldn't let go and topple over it just yet.

"Don't you fucking dare." Not that Aoi needed to remind him, but Reita appreciated the stern tone he used, and he gripped the back of the couch with one hand and the seat cushion with the other, raising his hips and bucking against Aoi's hand. Aoi was relentless, jerking Reita's cock and drawing moans from his swollen lips, occasionally taking a swig from the bottle, looking down at Reita after a few minutes. "You ready to burst yet?"

Reita couldn't get the words out, though Aoi understood what he meant to say regardless. Reita was sweating and panting, moans spilled from him now and again, and his balls were aching with the need to cum. It took a considerable amount of effort to hold back, especially with how unaffected Aoi seemed, staring at the wall with a bored expression and drinking his beer as though nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Cum," Aoi said finally, and the reaction was instant. Reita let go with a low groan, fingers digging into the couch and back arching off it, Aoi's name on his tongue when he came. Aoi kept stroking him as cum spattered his stomach and Aoi's hand, milked him for every last drop, until Reita's balls were empty and he sagged against the couch.

Aoi downed the rest of his beer and sat the bottle down on the coffee table, fished a couple paper towels out of his pocket and started wiping Reita off. Reita sat up and smiled, slung his arms around Aoi's neck and pulled him down, kissing right below his jaw. "You're a right piece of work, you know?" Despite the biting words, Aoi's tone was soft, his hard expression from earlier having faded to a sweet smile. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me." Reita nipped at Aoi's skin while he cleaned him, pulling back with a hum when Aoi got up to toss away the napkins and the empty bottle. "Can I stay the night?"

"I don't see why not." Aoi plopped down on the couch when he returned, slinging one arm around Reita, who rested his head on Aoi's shoulder and yawned sleepily. "Does that mean no round two?"

"What, does degrading me and jerking me off get you hard?"

Aoi looked down to see Reita grinning, though his eyes were closed, and he tipped his head back and smiled up at the ceiling. "That, and your reactions."

"I'm sure I could think of a couple ways we could deal with that boner of yours."

Aoi bent down to kiss the top of Reita's head, lingering for a moment. "I'm sure you will."


End file.
